Hopeful
by emgaspp
Summary: SEQUAL TO HOPELESS. Assortment of one-shots in chronological order highlighting important points in Damon and Elena's life. I recommend that you read Hopeless first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so here's the sequel to Hopeless! Instead of making it another story I'm just making each chapter a separate one-shot highlighting important moments. It'll go in chronological order and each chapter will be a story flashing a point in their life. Some of them will be smutty and some of them will just be fluffy. I'm going to also take requests so if there's anything you guys are interested in seeing let me know I'd love to include it! This chapter starts a few weeks from where Hopeless left off and Damon and Elena are going to the Salvatore's beach house with Katherine and Stefan. Please leave reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Katherine if you don't come down in the next ten seconds we're leaving without you," Damon shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop being so impatient Damon," she shouted from her bedroom," I'll be down in a minute."

"Damon you know 9 am our time means 9:45 in Katherine time," I said laughing.

"Well I was hoping we could get there early enough to hit the beach," he said wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing kisses along the back of my neck.

"We'll get there in time," I said as a shiver ran down my spine.

"I can't wait to have an entire week with you," he said turning me around to face him. Ever since my dad found out about us we haven't had any alone time together and it took an insane amount of begging to convince him to let us go to the beach house. He's also under the impression that Damon's grandparents will be there which is completely untrue.

"This week is going to be amazing," I said pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Okay she's finally ready," Stefan said walking down the stairs with all of Katherine's suitcases.

"We're only going for a week Kat you look like you're moving in," Damon said smirking.

"I just want to be prepared," she said as we all walked out the front door. Stefan's driving because his Tahoe will fit all of our stuff, especially since Katherine packed her entire bedroom.

"Okay you need to call me when you get there," my mom said following us out to the car," and behave yourselves. No calling me from a jail cell."

"I think we'll manage," I said laughing and hugging her goodbye. We all piled in the car and started driving away a little after 10.

"Katherine why is that dog stuffed animal flat," Damon asked smirking as we drove.

"It's a pillow pet Damon," she said giving him the evil eye from the front seat," Stefan gave it to me."

"Stefan you got her a pillow pet," he asked snickering and I couldn't help but crack a smile myself.

"She practically begged me for it," Stefan said defending himself.

"Sue me, I saw the commercial and thought they were cute," Katherine said shrugging.

"This is why I'm with Elena she doesn't ask for creepy flat stuffed animals," Damon said kissing the top of my head. I rested my head against his shoulder and scooted in closer to him relishing in this time for us to be together.

"Okay can we change the music please," Damon said an hour later," I will seriously die if I hear another Nicki Minaj song."

"I'm in charge of the iPod therefore I pick the music," Katherine said defiantly.

"Come on Kat we're dying back here," I said groaning. Unfortunately she was not budging so I opted for taking a nap and I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

"Lena wake up we're here," Damon said shaking me out of my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him with a smile on my face. We got out of the car and Damon grabbed our bags.

"This place is insane," I said looking up at the magnificent house.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Damon said shrugging. I followed him through the front door and up the winding staircase towards a bedroom. It had a big window with an amazing view of the ocean, but before I knew it Damon had pushed me down on the bed.

"Just imagine a whole week of this," he said kissing me and moving his hands under my shirt to roam my back. I kissed him back granting him entrance to my mouth so his tongue could run along mine.

"Hey we're hitting the beach," Katherine said running into the room before covering her eyes," sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Uh it's fine we'll meet you there," Damon said getting off the bed and pulling me up with him. We changed into our swimsuits and walked down to the beach.

"This place is really beautiful," I said looking out at the ocean.

"You're really beautiful," Damon said picking me up and I let out a surprised shriek and he started running towards the ocean. He ran us into the water when a huge wave came crashing over us and I fell from his arms.

"Oh my god it's freezing," I shouted running back to shore.

"Then let me warm you up," he said wiggling his eyebrows and wrapping his arms around me pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and his hands moved down to cup my ass. He swept me off my feet again without breaking the kiss and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him.

"Can you two keep your hands to yourselves for like 5 minutes," Katherine said interrupting us and Damon hesitantly put me down," come on Stefan's going to take us out on the boat."

Damon intertwined his fingers with mine and we followed Katherine to the Salvatore's dock where a large boat was located.

"Oh my god is this your families boat," I asked in awe," this thing is ridiculous."

"Yeah seriously Damon are you related to Bill Gates or something," Katherine asked laughing as we got on the boat.

"You guys haven't even seen my grandparents house in the Hampton's or the penthouse in New York," he said smirking," it's like an episode of Gossip Girl."

"Damon you watch Gossip Girl," Stefan asked laughing.

"Elena and I used to make him watch it with us," Katherine said smirking," but he liked it way more than he's willing to admit."

"Oh please I just watched it because you did," he said rolling his eyes.

"Salvatore you shed a few tears when it ended don't lie," Katherine said teasing him.

"Whatever I'm still Damon the hot bad ass," he said motioning to his body.

"I'm surprised we can all fit on the boat with your ego," Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Come on cocky let's go sit down," I said pulling him towards the back of the boat.

"You know we've never done it on a boat before," he whispered in my ear pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah I'm sure Katherine and Stefan wouldn't be scarred for life," I said smirking.

"Well you're the one torturing me with this bikini," he said pressing open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

"Damon I am not sleeping with you on a boat with my sister like 30 feet away," I said trying not to be distracted by his mouth.

"You feel this," he said bringing my hand to his erection that I could feel through his swim trunks.

"Well you'll just have to wait until we get back to shore," I said wiggling out of his embrace and walking away.

"Elena Gilbert you're evil," he said groaning and I winked at him as I walked towards Katherine and Stefan. We drove around for a while and Stefan stopped the boat in the middle so we could all eat dinner before we pulled up and got back onto solid ground.

"So you guys wanna watch a movie or something," Katherine asked as we walked back into the house.

"No we have other plans," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh okay," Katherine said awkwardly and we stayed silent until we made it back to the house.

"Finally we're alone," Damon said closing the door to our room and pushing me onto the bed before I could say anything.

"Well actually…," I said getting off the bed," I need to get cleaned up so it'll have to wait."

I untied my bathing suit top then dropped my bottoms and tossed him a wink before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Now you're just being cruel," he said walking into the bathroom and I noticed he'd dropped his suit too.

"Then come join me," I said defiantly while motioned for him to come over. He smiled and opened the shower door pulling me flush against him right away.

"You've been teasing me all day," he said running his hands down the side of my naked body," and it has been far too long since I've had you."

"Then take me," I said running my fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately.

"God I love you so much," he said lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I love you ohhh," I said interrupted when I thrust inside me. He backed us up pinning me between the wall and his body and pressing his lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss as he pounded into me relentlessly. We haven't been together since the night of graduation and I could already feel myself getting close.

"You're so fucking perfect," he whispered in my ear before bring his mouth down my neck and kissing between my breasts. He pulled all the way out before plunging back inside and hitting that miracle spot over and over again and my moans got even louder.

"Oh god Damon," I cried and silenced me with another kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth and I brought my hands up to cup his face. He started moving quicker and I had to bite his shoulder to stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Elena come for me," he said hoarsely and I turned into a melting pool in his arms as my entire body started trembling while my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ahh god," I moaned as I pulsed around him my breathing heavy. He came a few seconds later emptying deep inside of me. After we came down from our highs he slowly put me down and I had to hold onto him so I wouldn't collapse.

"That was amazing," I said dazed as I looked up at him with a grin on my face.

"Yeah it was," he said running his hand up and down my back with a strange expression on his face.

"What's that look," I asked skeptically.

"I'm happy," he said rolling his eyes and grinning before bringing my lips to his again. He turned off the water and helped me dry off before carrying me into the bedroom and starting round two. An entire week of this, life couldn't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here's chapter 2! This chapter takes place on Elena's 16th birthday about 4 months after the beach trip in chapter 1. Damon is 19 and him and Katherine are in college while Elena is now a sophomore in high school. Hopefully you guys enjoy it I had fun writing it! I also want to take prompts so if there's any event you'd like to see or any chapter you want me to write let me know in your review and I'll respond with a PM. Please keep reviewing with your opinions too I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

DPOV

"Okay so I talked to Jeremy and he said that The Grill is all ready for tomorrow night," Katherine said as she made some kind of center pieces at the dining table in my apartment," and you're in charge of getting Elena there. Make sure she doesn't figure out the surprise."

"Kat we've been over this a hundred times I have a handle on it I promise," I said as I flipped through the channels on the TV.

"I know sorry I just want everything to be perfect," she said sighing," I mean she's turning 16 it's kind of a big deal and I want her to actually be surprised."

"She'll be surprised she has no idea and I can play it cool trust me," I said trying not to laugh at Katherine's craziness.

"I still can't believe my parents bought her a car," she said slightly annoyed," I didn't get a car until I turned 18 and I went two years having to borrow my moms."

"You got a trip to Europe for your sixteenth birthday," I said rolling my eyes," that's pretty cool too."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said standing up," and I'm happy for Elena she's going to be thrilled. Anyways, will you help me get these center pieces to my trunk?"

"Yeah I got it," I said getting up and grabbing a handful of them. After a few trips down the stairs we filled up Katherine's trunk with her homemade decorations and said our goodbyes. I'm happy Elena's turning sixteen tomorrow because she's getting her license which will make it easier for us to see each other more often. Between both of our school schedules and her dad's close watch on us we don't get a lot of time together. At least now she can drive over to my place in the afternoons and weekends without her dad knowing we're at my apartment alone. When I pick her up it's kind of a dead giveaway. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and woke up happily, I know today's going to be a great day for Elena and nothing makes me happier than seeing Elena happy. After I showered and got ready I drove straight to her house so we can spend the day together.

"Hey beautiful birthday girl," I said pulling her in close when she opened the door," how'd the license test go?"

"I passed," she said excitedly before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I knew you would," I said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well the only thing that would make this day better is being with you," she said clutching my t-shirt," are we still going out tonight?"

"Of course we are," I said grabbing her hips," I'm a man of my word."

"That's one of the many reasons I love you," she said smiling and kissing me," and you do remember our deal right?"

"The one about hot birthday sex," I said wiggling my eyebrows," I have to make up for what you gave me on my birthday."

"Well that one's kind of a given," she said with a slight blush," but I meant the deal that if I got my license you'd let me drive the Camaro."

"I was kind of hoping you forgot about that," I said groaning.

"What don't you trust me," she said playfully slapping my chest.

"I trust you completely," I said grabbing her hands," but I love my car almost as much as I love you, and I don't trust you with anybody else so why would I trust my Camaro with anyone else?"

"Come on please," she said pouting. She looked straight into my eyes pleadingly and I couldn't deny her.

"Okay fine I'll let you drive it home after dinner tonight," I said reluctantly," you're lucky you have me wrapped right around your little finger."

"Oh please you just love me," she said grinning.

"Yeah that's true too," I said playfully rolling my eyes," so where's the rest of the Gilbert clan?"

"In the kitchen," she said running her hand through my hair," my mom's making spaghetti for lunch. Kat's taking a nap because she said waking up at 7 for my drivers test made her tired."

"Huh I'm surprised she isn't down here trying to steal the spotlight," I said taking her hand and walking into the kitchen to greet her parents.

"Oh Damon there you are," Mrs. Gilbert said running over to hug me," did Elena tell you the good news?"

"Yeah she told me all about it," I said putting my arm around Elena and kissing her forehead.

"He's going to let me drive his Camaro back from our dinner tonight," Elena said excitedly.

"Uh oh are you sure that's wise son," Mr. Gilbert said chuckling," your car is way too cool to end up wrapped around a pole."

"Hey I'm a good driver," Elena said defending herself.

"I know sweetie I'm only kidding," he said laughing," you're a great driver and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay well lunch is ready Grayson will you wake Kat," Mrs. Gilbert asked as she carried a large bowl to the dining room. We all went into the dining room to eat together and Katherine came down a few minutes later.

"Cute pj's," I said smirking when she walked into the room.

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically before taking her seat.

"So Damon how's school going for you," Mrs. Gilbert asked while we ate," have you decided on a major yet?"

"Uh it's pretty good I like all my classes," I said with a warm smile," I'm thinking about majoring in biology and maybe becoming a doctor."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Mr. Gilbert said patting me on the shoulder," I was a biology major too. Do you know what kind of doctor you want to be?"

"Well I like anything with neurology," I said nodding my head," I'm thinking about being a neurosurgeon."

"Ah my own personal McDreamy," Elena said squeezing my arm with a smile.

"So you aren't thinking about law enforcement," Katherine asked surprised," I thought that was like a family tradition. Stefan wants to be a DEA agent."

"Yeah it's not really my thing," I said shrugging," I think medical stuff is really interesting and it would be nice to help people. Plus it's a really stable field with good money."

"Well I think that's wonderful Damon," Mrs. Gilbert said smiling," I wish Kat would make up her mind about her future."

"Can we not do this now," Katherine said irritated," it's Elena's birthday not rag-on-Katherine's-lack-of-initiative-day."

"Okay I'm sorry I'll leave it alone," Mrs. Gilbert said sighing and looking down at her food. I sent Katherine a reassuring smile; I know she's struggling right now. In high school her life was very simple and easy, she was popular and she had her friends and cheerleading, she had the whole thing down. Things are different now; college isn't like that. You have to start deciding about your future and you become a small fish in a big pond and it can be a hard transition so I try to help her out and give her as much support as I can.

"Well I have to get ready," Katherine said after lunch ended," I'm going out with Stefan tonight."

I know she's going to get ready for the party and she's leaving early to help set everything up with Caroline and Stefan. I'm in charge of keeping Elena distracted and not ruining the surprise so after Katherine said her fake goodbye to Elena I suggested seeing a movie. We went and saw the new chick flick she had been bugging me about before going back to the house so Elena could get ready for our "dinner".

"Lena you're beautiful you don't need to put all that makeup on," I said as I lounged on her bed and waited for her to finish getting ready.

"You're opinion is biased Salvatore," she said turning around from her chair and smirking at me," and not all of us can be as naturally beautiful as you."

"Stop it you're making me blush," I said sarcastically eliciting an eye roll from her. An hour later she was dressed and ready to go, even after all this time she takes my breath away and her short tight little dress helps too.

"You look incredible," I said pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said slightly embarrassed," so you ready to go?"

"Yeah we just have to stop by The Grill and drop off Katherine's purse," I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie," she just texted me practically begging."

"Okay that's fine," she said shrugging and following me out to the car. So far everything seems to be going smoothly.

"I'll just wait in the car," she said when we pulled up to The Grill. Shit.

"What no you have to come in with me I'm not leaving you alone in the car," I said trying to play it cool.

"Damon we're in Mystic Falls not Downtown Detroit," she said laughing.

"Come on Lena you have to carry the purse so people don't look at me funny," I said with a smirk.

"Okay fine," she said laughing and shaking her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

EPOV

I followed Damon into The Grill slightly puzzled because he's acting a little strange. I don't know why he wouldn't just let me wait in the car.

"SURPRISE," a room full of people said when we walked in and I almost screamed.

"Oh my god," I said astonished as I looked around the room full of my closest friends.

"Happy birthday," Damon said smiling and pressing a quick kiss on my lips.

"So are you surprised," Kat asked walking over and giving me a hug.

"Yeah completely," I said still slightly shocked," were you behind this?"

"Well Damon and I planned it together," she said shrugging," Caroline and Stefan helped a little too."

"You're the best sister ever," I said hugging her again.

"Lena happy birthday," Caroline said running over and hugging me with Tyler in tow.

"Hey Car," I said hugging her back," I can't believe you successfully kept this from me. You're usually the worst at keeping secrets."

"Yeah it was a bit of a struggle for her," Tyler said smirking.

"Well I did it at least," she said putting her hands on her hips," and I got you a killer present too."

"Well thank you Caroline," I said resting my hand on her arm. After I left Caroline I went around and said hello to everyone else at the party and once I had covered the whole room I felt a little overwhelmed.

"Hey so you done being a social butterfly," Damon said sneaking up and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I hope so," I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck," because I kind of wanted to be with you."

"Good because I have a little something to add to the fun," he said discretely bringing a flask out of his pocket.

"Now this is a good present," I said taking a sip and slipping it back in his pocket," but now you have to dance with me."

"That I can do," he said as I pulled him onto the dance floor. I spent forever dancing with Damon and Katherine and Caroline and this started verging on the best birthday ever. Damon and I were sitting in a booth a few hours later after the alcohol had started flowing freely and I couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore.

"So where's my birthday present," I asked moving to sit on Damon's lap and wrapping my arms around him.

"Well you'll be getting both of your presents later," he said wiggling his eyebrows," one you can actually open in front of people."

"Well I'd like to get started on one of them now," I said smirking before crashing my lips to his in a heated kiss that made me feel like my skin was on fire. He twisted his fingers through my hair slipping his tongue to ghost along mine and I moaned against his mouth.

"You know I have a car with a pretty nice backseat," he said pulling away and smirking at me.

"Now that sounds really tempting," I said running my hand down his chest and over his slightly obvious erection.

"Then stop torturing me and let's go," he said ushering for me to get off his lap. We quickly snuck out of the party and out to the parking lot. Damon pinned me against the side of his car and started pressing open-mouthed kisses down my neck while he pushed aside the strap on my dress. I searched behind me for the door handle and quickly pulled on it so we could tumble onto the backseat. Damon closed the door and climbed on top of me for another searing kiss.

"I love it when you wear dresses," he whispered into my ear as his fingers laced around the top of my underwear," easier access."

"Well I'm glad to be of service," I said giggling as he slid my underwear down my legs and stuffed them in his pocket.

"You better not steal those ones," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I make no promises," he said slipping his finger into me accentuating the word promises and I moaned loudly. He curled his finger and slowly thrust in and out while I rode his finger and bit my lip trying not to moan and call attention to us.

"I need you inside me," I managed to get out between moans and he smirked before he pulled his finger out and quickly unzipping his pants.

"Your wish is my command," he said kissing me as he parted my legs and slid inside of me.

"Oh god," I said moaning and throwing my head back as he thrust back in.

"Thanks but you can call me Damon," he whispered in my ear before pressing a trail of kisses down my neck. I wrapped my legs around him trying to get as close as possible as he pounded into me. I could already feel that familiar build up of tension and I pulled his mouth against mine so I could kiss him. When he changed angles I moaned loudly against his lips and gripped his back tightly as he hit that perfect spot over and over again.

"Holy shit," I gasped between moans as I gripped his hair tightly while he kissed between my breasts above my dress and he started thrusting in and out even quicker.

"God Elena come with me," he groaned against my chest and after a few more thrusts I lost it and screamed as my orgasm hit me. I tightened around him and he slowed his movements before spilling deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me nuzzling against my neck as we caught our breath.

"Wow," I said absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair," that was…."

"Perfect," he said looking at me and smiling," happy birthday Elena."

"Thanks," I said grinning and pulling him in for another kiss.

BEEP BEEP

"What's that," Damon asked pulling away.

"I think it's my phone," I said as we both sat up," it was in your pocket."

"Yeah Katherine texted you wondering where you are," he said looking at the screen.

"Oh we should probably get inside," I said smoothing down my hair and pulling down my dress," can I have my underwear back?"

"Nope," he said popping the p.

"Oh come on," I said following him out of the car," you're being cruel."

"No I just like the thought of you being bare because of me," he said smirking.

"You're a dirty dirty man," I said smiling to myself as we walked back into The Grill.

"There you are," Katherine said running over to us," it's time for cake. Where have you two been?"

"Chill we're here now," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh you guys are worse than rabbits," she said cringing and motioning for us to follow her. Everyone gathered around the cake and sang happy birthday while Damon held me in his arms. When it came time to make a wish I couldn't even think of one because everything is so perfect right now. It's almost too good to be true. We stayed for another few hours eating cake and after saying my goodbyes around eleven we decided to head back home.

"So did you have fun," Katherine asked me as we all loaded gifts into her car.

"Yeah it was perfect," I said cheerily," best birthday ever. Thanks Kat."

"Well it's not over yet," she said smiling," I still have to give you my gift."

"Oh me too," Caroline said walking over to us," mind if I just come back to the house with you?"

"Yeah perfect," I said nodding," I need you to cover for me tonight anyways so I can sleep at Damon's."

"More like sleep with Damon," she said with a mischievous grin," but I have my car so I can just drop you off there when we leave your house."

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile," I'm going to ride back with Damon. He promised he'd let me drive his Camaro."

"Now that's surprising," she said with wide eyes," I'll see you there."

"Ready to go," Damon said walking over to me.

"Yeah can I have the keys," I said excitedly.

"Ugh I was hoping you forgot," he said groaning.

"Nope," I said taking the keys out of his hand and running over to his car.

I started the car and looked over at Damon who had a frightened expression on his face.

"Just be really really careful," he said nervously.

"Damon I'll be fine," I said before backing out of the parking spot and turing onto the main street.

"Maybe you should slow down," he said a few minutes later.

"I'm going under the speed limit," I said laughing," and besides you drive like a hundred miles per hour. I'm doing just fine stop worrying we're like the only people on the road."

"Okay fine I'm done speaking," he said running his hands through his hair.

"You're kind of hot when you're nervous," I said giggling.

"And you're trying to distract me," he said smirking. I shrugged and winked at him and he didn't utter another word until we pulled up in front of the house.

"So didn't I tell you we'd be fine," I said turning to look at him after we got out of the car.

"Yes my apologies you were great," he said kissing me," but that'll never be happening again."

"We'll see about that," I said grinning mischievously as we walked through the front door.

"There you are," Caroline said turning to look at us from the couch.

"Sorry this one wouldn't let me go over 30," I said pointing at Damon and rolling my eyes.

"I don't blame him," my dad said chuckling.

"Okay well let's do presents now," my mom said enthusiastically.

"I'll start," Caroline said excitedly handing me a box. I opened it and pulled out a gorgeous pink Michael Kors bag, it was like a work of art.

"Oh my god," I said excitedly hugging Caroline," this is too much you did not have to do that."

"Yes I did," she said smiling," you deserve it Lena seriously."

"Damn I'm jealous," Katherine said looking at the bag," this is amazing."

"I know thank you so much Car," I said hugging her again.

"Well Damon why don't you go now," my mom said with an encouraging smile.

"Okay sounds good," he said pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to me. I opened it and pulled out the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen.

"Oh my god," I gasped holding it up," Damon this is beautiful."

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl," he said taking it out of my hand and helping me put it on.

"Seriously this is amazing," I said touching it against my chest and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Well not to overshadow or anything but your mother and I would like to give you your gift now," my dad said getting up off the opposite couch," but we'll have to go outside."

"Outside," I said confused as everyone walked out the door. I watched as my dad walked around the corner and a few minutes later he drove up in a white prius with a big bow on it.

"Happy birthday," my mom said pointing at the car.

"Oh my god," I said in astonishment," are you serious?"

"Yeah it's all yours," my mom said giving me a hug.

"It's perfect," I said running towards it.

"Here you go happy birthday princess," my dad said handing me the keys and I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much," I said grinning ear to ear," and a Tiffany key chain too?"

"That's my gift to you," Katherine said smiling," happy birthday sis."

"Thanks Kat," I said hugging her," this is seriously so cool I can't believe I have my own car."

"Well you're a good kid and you deserve it," my dad said kissing the top of my head.

"Can I drive it to Caroline's," I asked excitedly. Although, I'm not actually going to Caroline's I'm going to Damon's, but either way I want to drive my new car.

"Yeah the whole point is for you to drive it," my mom said laughing.

"Well since you're leaving I should head home too," Damon said hugging me," happy birthday beautiful."

"Thanks babe," I said hugging him back and kissing him "goodbye". We have to put on a bit of a show for my parents sake.

"Well I'll go pack my stuff," I said tucking a piece of hair behind my head," but thank you so much guys you're seriously the best parents in the world."

"You're welcome sweetheart," my mom said with a warm smile. I ran upstairs and packed my over night bag for Damon's and slipped on some new underwear I bought that I'm hoping he'll enjoy.

"Bye everyone," I said before walking out the front door," thanks for the amazing birthday."

I walked out and climbed into my new car excitedly before making the short distance to Damon's apartment. I parked in a guest spot and said hello to Henry the doorman before walking up and unlocking Damon's apartment door.

"Hey you escaped," he said walking over to me and picking me up.

"Of course I did," I said wrapping my legs around him," I need to get the rest of my present."

"Now that can be arranged," he said walking me towards his bedroom.

"I love you Damon," I said as we climbed into bed," thanks for an amazing birthday."

"I love you too," he said brushing aside a piece of my hair," but it's not even close to being over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so here's chapter 3! I am so sorry it took me way longer to update than usual, to say I've had a crazy week would be an understatement. Two of my best friend's moved to other states, my other close friend came home after being gone for 3 months, and then my grandma had surgery so I just could not find time to sit down and write. Anyways, I will try not to let you wait so long again, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's fluffy and smutty which I know we always like. This chapter takes place a few months after Elena's birthday and it's about Damon and Elena celebrating Christmas/their anniversary together. I hope you like it and please leave reviews letting me know what you think! Once again, I'm taking prompts so let me know if there's something you want me to write!**

* * *

Chapter 3

DPOV

"Oh my god how much longer are we driving for," Katherine said groaning from the back seat," seriously it's been like a hundred years."

"Kat it's an 8 hour drive and it's been 5 hours use your common sense," Elena said rolling her eyes in the passenger seat.

"Okay someone's in a bad mood," Katherine said annoyed.

"Well maybe if you stopped complaining every 30 seconds we'd be a little happier," I said eyeing her through the rear view mirror.

"Well maybe if you played better music I wouldn't be complaining so much," she said irritated.

"Oh you're just upset because your boyfriend isn't here," I said laughing," just keep your complaints to yourself until we get there and you'll be able to see Stefan and stop being so annoying."

"You're an ass," she said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Kat seriously just take a nap or something," Elena said groaning. We're all driving to my grandparent's house in the Hampton's for Christmas, but Stefan is driving up with his dad so Elena and I got stuck with Katherine. I wouldn't mind if she wasn't whining so much.

"Okay look I have to pee so if Damon pulls over and I can use the restroom I'll get my headphones from my suitcase in the back and we'll all be happy," she said defiantly a few minutes later.

"There's a McDonald's about a mile from here and we'll stop there," I said relieved that Katherine is finally going to shut up. She's my best friend and I love her to death, but damn she can be annoying sometimes. I pulled up and parked while Katherine went inside to use the restroom and Elena took my hand in hers.

"I'm really excited that we'll have time together this week," she said smiling," once Katherine gets there and sees Stefan she'll be in a better mood and we can have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," I said taking her hand and kissing the inside of her palm.

"I can't believe it's already been almost a year," she said grinning," it went by so fast."

"Yeah well time flies when you're having fun," I said wiggling my eyebrows and leaning over to kiss her.

"Ugh those bathrooms were disgusting," Katherine said getting back into the car," it's like have they ever heard of cleaning supplies?"

"Well if you hold it until we get there you can pee in clean bathrooms at my grandparent's house," I said starting the car.

"Sounds like a dream," she said sarcastically before putting her earphones in. She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and when we pulled up to the estate my grandparent's house the maids came out to get our suitcases inside and I just wanted a moment alone with Elena.

"Oh Damon sweetie you made it," my grandmother said running outside and hugging me," how was the drive?"

"Not too bad," I said smiling, before lowering my voice" is everything ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yes James is expecting you," she said with a warm smile.

"Hi Grandma Salvatore," Elena said walking over to us and hugging my grandmother," thank you for letting us come for Christmas."

"Elena it's great to see you," she said hugging her back," and no need to thank me."

"Well we still need to thank you," Katherine said hugging my grandmother," is Stefan here yet?"

"Yes he's in the living room with his father," she said with a warm smile.

"She's having boyfriend withdrawals," Elena said laughing as Katherine practically sprinted into the house.

"Oh I get it I was young and in love once too," my grandma said smiling," anyways dinner should be ready in the dining room in a little bit, but I'll let you two get settled."

"This place is amazing," Elena said smiling when we walked inside the house.

"I know it's pretty cool," I said taking her hand," now let's go to our room."

I pulled her towards the right and down to the end of a long hallway into one of the many guest rooms. I love staying at my grandmother's house, all of the beds here feel like clouds with their insanely high thread count sheets and fluffy pillows. It's like staying in a 5 star hotel.

"So your family really doesn't care if we share a bedroom," she asked when we got inside.

"No I'm 19 so they let me do my own thing," I said shrugging. I took our suitcases and moved them from the bed so we could lie down. I pulled her in close to me and took a moment to relish in having her in my arms.

"I've missed this," she said sighing against my chest," I feel like we hardly ever have time together anymore."

"I know," I said kissing the top of her head," but remember we still have our plan right? Two-and-a-half years from now we'll be in New York doing this in our own home, and we'll be together every night."

"I can't wait," she said nuzzling her head in my neck.

"Speaking of New York I have some good news," I said running my hand down her back," or well it's good news for me, but I think you'll be happy too."

"What is it," she asked sitting up excitedly.

"Well I talked to my counselor before we left and told her about my plans to go to medical school and hopefully move to New York and everything," I said looking up at her," and she said that if I keep getting straight A's she'd help me transfer to Colombia. It all works out because it'll take me three years to do it so we can move there and go to school together. I mean you don't have to go to Colombia, but there's a ton of schools in New York City."

"Wow seriously Colombia," she said happily," Damon that's amazing, that's an Ivy League school."

"I know," I said taking her hand," I can't believe it, but if I keep working hard this could really happen. I mean if I graduate with good grades from Colombia I could get into almost any medical school I want."

"I'm so proud of you," she said cupping my face and kissing me," seriously Damon."

"Thank you," I said tucking a piece of hair behind her head," I love you Elena. Here we are a year later and I love you even more than I did before, if that's even possible."

"I love you too," she said smiling," and I can't wait for us to have a future together."

"Me too," I said smiling," you hungry? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Yeah I'm starving," she said sitting up and smoothing out her clothes. We walked out to the dining room and ate dinner with my family, and Elena fits in like she's been here for years, which doesn't surprise me. Elena's perfect. My grandparents are obviously great people, but so is the majority of my aunts and uncles. I enjoy family Christmas' here because the whole family can be together and there's enough room for us to all stay and be comfortable. It makes me think about my future with Elena, I'd like to have holiday traditions like this with our extended family as we grow old together. I'm actually really enjoying myself, and my dad isn't around this year so there's no yelling or fighting. I'm relieved because I don't want him to make Elena feel uncomfortable like he undoubtedly would. After we ate the family all huddled around the fireplace in the parlor talking and eating candy canes. Elena fell asleep in my lap so I carried her off to bed and slid in next to her falling asleep with a smile on my face.

EPOV

"Merry Christmas beautiful," Damon whispered into my ear pulling me out of my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes confused about my surroundings before realizing where I am and looking over at Damon next to me.

"Merry Christmas," I said smiling at him as he tucked aside a piece of my hair.

"So here's the deal," he said rolling on top of me," we do all the Christmas gifts, breakfast, and family shit this morning. Then, later on I have special anniversary plans for us."

"Special anniversary plans," I said cocking my eyebrow and smirking," where are we going for these plans?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said smiling," but I think you'll like them, that I can promise. Your Christmas gift and anniversary gift are kind of jumbled into one."

"Jumbled into one huh," I said looking at him skeptically," now you have me all curious. Will you give me a hint at least?"

"I'm not saying anything," he said as he started kissing along my neck and I moaned when he started sucking on my pulse point.

"You're trying to distract me," I said gasping as his mouth moved across the top of my chest.

"Is it working," he asked smirking at me, but before I could answer he had pushed up my top and attached his mouth to my breast.

"Oh god," I moaned arching up against his mouth and I could feel him smirk against my chest. He pushed my top up even further and I helped him get it over my head so he could toss it aside. I pulled his lips against mine for a searing kiss rubbing my breasts against his naked chest silently thanking god he likes to sleep without a shirt. My hands roamed down his toned back as our tongues fought for dominance and I knitted my fingers through his hair as he moved to kiss down the column of my neck. I could feel the wetness pool between my thighs as evidence of his hardness pressed against my leg. He moved to kiss down my stomach and I moaned is he rolled his finger over my nipple.

"Hey guys we're doing-OH MY GOD," Katherine said covering her eyes as she opened the door.

"God don't you knock," Damon said angrily covering my chest with a nearby pillow as my skin overheated from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry I'll leave," she said walking out the door," I was told to come in here and wake you guys up for breakfast so whenever you're uh ready I guess."

"Holy shit," I said covering her face with her hands," I'm officially scarred for life."

"Yeah me too," he said rolling off of me.

"Well I guess we should go get breakfast," I said sitting up and looking around for my shirt.

"Yeah I'm just going to need a minute," he said clearing his throat and I blushed when I understood what he meant.

"Right," I said trying not to laugh," uh I'll just meet you in the dining room."

I quickly grabbed my tank top and slipped it on before hurrying out the door and out into the large dining room.

"Oh Elena there you are," Grandma Salvatore said with a warm smile," where's Damon?"

"Uh he just needed to brush his teeth and stuff," I said nervously," he'll be out in a minute."

Katherine eyed me with a smirk on her face and I immediately looked down at my plate of food in humiliation.

"Morning everyone," Damon said walking into the room a few minutes later fully clothed," Merry Christmas."

"Well now that Damon's here we can discuss plans for the day," Mrs. Salvatore said excitedly," after opening gifts we could all go out and spend some time in the snow. I know you don't get too much of it in Richmond or Mystic Falls."

"Yes I love the snow," Katherine said smiling," Elena remember that year we had a white Christmas when we were kids and we took turns sledding down the hill on a trash can lid?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," I said laughing at the memory," that was my favorite Christmas easily."

"So were either of your parents upset that you're away for the holiday," Grandma Salvatore asked looking at Katherine and me.

"Well we did a family dinner with gifts and everything before we left," Katherine said shrugging," plus our dad works so much I think they're happy to have some alone time."

"You're dad's a cardio surgeon right," Uncle J asked between bites of bacon.

"Yeah he has a pretty crazy schedule," I said nodding," he works a lot and I know it can be hard for our mom."

"I used to work like crazy too," Damon's grandfather said taking his wife's hand," it's nice to finally have all my free time for my family."

I couldn't help but smile at the way the Salvatore's looked at each other, I hope Damon and I can have that someday. After we finished eating breakfast we all went out to open gifts in the large family room. The Christmas tree is almost two stories high and there's large windows looking out onto the backyard blanketed white with snow. This place truly is magical, especially for the Christmas season. Damon and I are exchanging gifts later, and Katherine and I already exchanged gifts at home so we watched as all the young children excitedly opened their new toys and drank hot chocolate; the Salvatore's know how to do Christmas properly. I sat cuddled on the couch with Damon next to Kat and Stefan and we all laughed as Damon's aunt's boys fought over who would get to play with their new race track first. A few minutes later Grandma Salvatore walked over to us with four boxes in her arms handing one to each of us.

"Oh you didn't have to give us gifts," Katherine said gratefully.

"Yeah seriously this is too generous," I said smiling at her.

"Well I love spoiling my grandchildren and you girls are practically in the club now," she said with a warm smile," go on open them."

We all opened our gifts at the same time and Katherine and I gasped as we opened our boxes. We both pulled out beautiful Burberry pea coats, mine red and Katherine's black, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh my goodness this is too much," I said holding up the beautiful coat.

"They're extraordinary you did not have to do this," Katherine said in awe.

"Nonsense you girls need good winter clothes if you're going to come and stay with us in the wintertime," she said smiling," and these coats will look fabulous on you two."

"Thank you so much," we said getting up to hug her. Damon was right when he said his grandmother was the kindest women he knew, she's almost perfect. After gifts were done we went to change out of our pajamas and everyone went outside to enjoy the fresh blanket of snow.

"You look like a cute little snow bunny," Damon said pulling me close when we got outside," and that coat looks great on you. I know red is your color."

"Did you help her with this," I asked eyeing him skeptically.

"I can neither conform or deny," he said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the second our lips touched heat coursed through my body and I completely forgot about the cold air around us.

"You know we have some unfinished business from this morning to attend to," he said resting his forehead against mine.

"Well hopefully my gift to you will make up for it," I said biting my lip and looking up at him under my thick lashes.

"I can't wait," he said smirking.

"Hey guys come sled with us," Katherine said calling us over and we reluctantly pulled apart to join in on the fun. After a few hours of playing out in the snow we went inside so Damon and I could get ready for our date. He still wouldn't tell me what we were doing and he said I could dress however I'd like to which only confused me further. I slipped on the red lace lingerie that I had gotten special for tonight and put on a dress with boots and my new coat.

"Where's all of our stuff," I asked confused looking around our bedroom after I finished getting ready.

"Don't worry about it," he said smirking and taking my last bag to give to the maid.

"So we're not staying here tonight," I asked following him out of the room.

"You ask too many questions," he said taking my hand and leading me out of the house. We walked out to the backyard and continued past the pool and out to an empty field.

"Wait is this still your grandparent's property," I asked confused," I'm not dressed to be in the freezing cold all night."

"Yeah they own all this land," he said as we kept walking," and you won't be outside much longer I promise."

We kept walking up a hill of snow when I started to hear a loud rumbling sound coming from the other side, and the second we got to the top I realized what the sound was.

"Oh my god a helicopter," I said surprised," is this for us?"

"Yes it is," he said smiling as we walked closer and he helped me climb into the back.

"Oh my god this is amazing," I said excitedly as we started coming up from the ground," do I get to know where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there," he said wrapping his arms around me," I promise we're not going too far."

I watched out the windows and as time passed I started seeing the tops of bright skyscrapers and city lights. I got excited when I realized that we were in the city, and it looks breathtaking from up here.

"Are we in New York," I asked looking up at him eagerly.

"Yeah looks like we are," he said smirking at me," is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay it's amazing," I said enthusiastically. A few minutes later we landed on top of a tall building and Damon helped me as we stepped out into the cold winter air. Damon took all of our bags from the back of the helicopter, thanked the pilot, and motioned for me to follow him.

"Welcome Mr. Salvatore," a man said when we walked over to a door on the roof. The man took our bags and we followed him over to an elevator that landed on the top floor and opened into a large penthouse apartment.

"Okay so here's your keys that your grandmother requested," the man said handing Damon two sets of keys," and everything else is pretty self explanatory. I know you've been here before."

"Yeah thanks for the help James," Damon said shaking the man's hand and watching as he walked over to the elevator and took it back down.

"So where are we," I asked confused looking around," and who was that guy? This isn't a hotel is it? Because it doesn't look like a hotel."

"No this is not a hotel," he said pulling me in close," and this is the Salvatore family's penthouse. Actually we own the whole building, but James is the building manager. As of right now this place now belongs to me, and hopefully you too."

"Wait what," I asked astounded," are you telling me you got us an apartment?"

"Well sort of," he said smiling," I mean you and I both still have to finish school in Mystic Falls, but this place will be here waiting for us. It belongs to my grandmother but she permanently lives in the Hampton house now that my grandfather is done working so she offered us this place and it's in my name now. I accepted it and I'm sharing it with you because I want you to know how serious I am about having a future with you."

"Oh my god," I said as tears gathered in my eyes," Damon I don't even know what to say."

"Well take a look around," he said walking us further into the penthouse. I hadn't taken a proper look yet, and now I realize how completely beautiful it is. Damon walked me through all the room and I couldn't believe that all of this could actually be happening. Every room has huge windows overlooking New York City and it's all decorated beautifully. I feel like I'm in a dream.

"This is amazing," I said turning to face Damon," I can't believe we can actually live here. Now I'm going to be counting down the days to graduation even more than I was before."

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling," I thought it might freak you out that I got us a place so soon, but to be honest it was mostly my grandmother's idea. She knew we wanted to move to the city in a few years and offered me this place and I couldn't say no."

"I'm glad you didn't say no," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance as he pulled me flush against him.

"You know this place has a bedroom," he said pulling away before kissing a trail down my neck and I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point that he knows gets me every time.

"Then why are we still out here," I asked raising my eyebrows and he smirked before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. A few seconds later I landed on something soft and I realized it was the bed.

"So does this mean I get my Christmas present," he asked climbing on top of me and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well help me off with these clothes and you'll find out," I said saucily before reaching for the hem of my dress and he helped me get it over my head revealing my red lace lingerie. Damon looked down at me with wide eyes and I involuntarily blushed.

"You're so beautiful," he said pulling me up so I could straddle him.

"Do you like it," I asked biting my lip and looking into his icy blue eyes.

"What do you think," he said grabbing my hips and grinding my core against the bulge in his jeans. I moaned and clutched his t-shirt as the wetness pooled between my legs dripping onto his pants.

"Well we need to get you out of these clothes," I said reaching for the hem of his shirt and pushing it over his head. I ran my hands down his perfect abs before unbuttoning the top of his jeans as his erection bounced free.

"Commando," I said smirking at him.

"Easy access," he said shrugging. I shook my head before pushing him to lie down and pulling his jeans down his legs. I winked at him before moving my hair to the side and lowering my mouth onto his long hard member. I slowly licked the tip and wrapped my hand around his base and he groaned.

"Holy shit," he said closing his eyes as I wrapped my mouth around him and started slowly bobbing up and down. He laced his fingers through my hair egging me on as I started taking him deeper and deeper.

"Elena Jesus," he groaned thrusting up into my mouth and I moaned as he moved and his grip on my hair got tighter and tighter.

"Wait Elena stop," he said pushing me away from him.

"Why did you stop me," I asked confused as he sat up and pulled me up to straddle him again.

"Because I need to fuck you," he said dragging his tongue along my neck and moving his hands to peel off the lingerie. Once it was on the floor he grabbed my hips and lowered me onto his cock.

"Ahh Damon," I cried at the feeling of him inside of me. I gripped his shoulders hard as I slowly began moving up and down as his fingers dug into my hips. Having Damon inside me not only brings me insane amounts of pleasure, but it makes me feel whole. I couldn't control the sounds I was making as he thrust up and into me.

"Fuck Elena," he groaned as I rolled my hips taking him even deeper and I moaned as my clit rubbed against his pubic bone with every movement. I could feel myself getting even closer which only made me ride him harder as I bounced up and down wrapping my fingers through his hair. He cupped the side of my face pulling me in for a kiss as I kept rolling my hips and moving up and down desperately searching for my release as our tongues danced against one another in a kiss filled with heat and passion.

"God Damon," I cried loudly as we left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down my neck before taking a nipple between his teeth. He bit down and soothed it with his tongue and my moans increased in volume.

"Come with me Elena," he whispered breathlessly in my ear before reaching down to rub fast circles over my clit. I circled my hips even quicker and started riding him even harder and before I realized it I shattered into pieces with the most intense orgasm ever. I begin pulsing around him and I bit his neck hard as my muscles clenched around him pulling him down with me.

"Oh my god Damon oh god," I moaned coming down from my high before sinking all the way down onto him and collapsing against his chest. We stayed like that for a minute catching our breath and letting the sweat between us cool.

"Now that's the best Christmas present ever," he said chuckling and running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"Good," I said resting my forehead against his and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Well now that we've christened the bedroom we should get to all the other rooms in this place," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Race you to the kitchen," I said excitedly climbing off of him and walking out of the running out of the room. This is by far one of the best nights of my life, and it only further assured me that I'll be with Damon Salvatore forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's chapter 4! I apologize for making you wait so very long for this chapter, I was suffering from writers block, and then I got extremely ill ending up in the hospital. This chapter is a little short, but it's only part 1 and I'm so anxious to give you something I decided to post what I have. It's definitely a bit of a plot twist so I hope you like it. Please leave reviews and share your thoughts, they'll definitely influence how the next chapter goes.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Lena are you sure about this," Katherine asked nervously as we sat side by side on my bed.

"I mean not 100% but the signs are all there," I said trying not to start crying," I'm two weeks late and I'm emotional and I've been feeling nauseous like all the time."

"Okay look I've been through this before so I need you to take a deep breath and calm down," she said pulling me close," we don't know if it's real or not, so it's best not to jump to conclusions. How many tests have you taken?"

"I took three Kat," I said nervously running my hands through my hair," now I know one could potentially be wrong, maybe even two, but I highly doubt all three malfunctioned. God Damon is going to freak."

"You haven't told Damon yet," she asked surprised.

"No of course not," I said tearing up again," he'd go crazy. He's top of his class at school and in a year he'll be able to transfer to Colombia and he's so focused on his future, I can't derail that for him. This could change everything and crush all of his dreams."

"Lena he can still do all of those things if he has a child," she said pulling me close," people with kids go to school and become doctors or lawyers or whatever they want all the time. It'll make things more difficult, but it won't ruin anything I promise."

"I'm just so afraid he'll be mad at me," I said crying harder.

"Damon loves you more than anything in the world Lena he will not be mad at you," she said seriously," how did this happen anyways? I thought you guys were so careful with your birth control after my pregnancy scare a few years ago."

"We usually are," I said embarrassed," but after my missed period I realized that last month we were drinking at that party and ended up in the backseat of his car, and I hadn't been on the pill at the moment. I'd just finished my placebo week and forgotten to start my new batch so it wasn't in my system. I can't believe I was so stupid I know better then that."

"Hey Lena you're not stupid we all forget protection sometimes it's common at least it's not a regular thing," she said obviously just trying to make me feel better about myself.

"God and what about mom and dad," I said as I remembered that my very conservative parents will be finding out too.

"Lena we don't even know if it's true yet," she said calmly," so you need to tell Damon first and go to a doctor. If it's negative mom and dad don't even have to know."

"And if it's positive they'll go insane," I said as years streamed down my face," they don't believe in pre-marital sex Kat. I've been having sex with my significantly older boyfriend for almost three years now, they'll probably disown me."

"Lena they will not disown you," she said almost laughing," this is mom and dad we're talking about. I'm sure mom suspects that you and Damon are already, well you know, and dad may be angry, but he will get over it. They love you and they will support you through this, I know it. As for Damon, he would jump off a cliff of you asked him to he loves you so much, you don't have to worry about him. I know Damon, and I know he would never be angry at you for something you can't control, and this is just as much his fault as yours. He will understand that."

"I should probably tell him tonight so I can go to the clinic tomorrow," I said wiping away my years," I want to know as soon as possible."

"Okay do you want me to go with you," she asked concerned.

"No I think I need to do this alone," I said taking a deep breath and getting up off the bed," I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so can you cover for me when mom and dad get home?"

"Yeah I'll just tell them you didn't feel well and went to bed early," she said encouragingly.

"Thank you so much Kat," I said hugging her tight.

"You're my little sister Lena," she said pulling away and looking down at me," you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," I said with a small smile," same goes for you."

She smiled back at me and I grabbed my bag before walking down the stairs and out the front door to my car parked on the street. The drive to Damon's apartment went quicker than I would've liked, I'm sort of dreading this conversation. I parked quickly and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking through the familiar lobby and up to the 4th floor. Normally I'd jut let myself in with my key, but I'm so nervous I simply knocked this time. I heard someone shuffling around inside for a moment before the door opened and he looked at me surprised.

"Hey beautiful I wasn't expecting you tonight," he said pulling me in for a kiss before I followed him inside," why'd you knock?"

"Oh I don't know I just did I guess," I said nervously fiddling with my keys before setting them on the counter.

"Are you okay," he asked taking my hands in his," you seem a little off."

"Yeah we need to talk," I said pulling him over to sit on the couch with me.

"Is everything okay," he asked cautiously.

"Well no not really," I said taking a deep breath before spitting it out," I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he said gulping and looking down at his hands.

"I know this is unexpected and so not what you need and it's not part of the plan and I'm so sorry for ruining everything," I said as the tears started falling quickly.

"Lena please," he said pulling my body close an wrapping his arms around me," you haven't done anything wrong. We have sex, a lot, and even when you're cautious things happen. It's probably just a scare."

"I've taken three tests that all came back positive," I said as tears started falling again," I'm also two weeks late on my period, I'm emotional, and I've been getting these random nausea spells. I mean there's no way this isn't real."

"Oh my god," he said testing his head in his hands as it finally hit him," does anyone else know?"

"Just Katherine," I said sobbing harder now," I was so afraid to tell you and I needed to tell someone so I talked to her. I made an appointment to go to the clinic tomorrow."

"Okay I'm going with you," he said pulling me in close," we're in this together and I'll be with you every step of the way. Do you know what you want to do I it's true?"

"I'm keeping it," I said as if it were obvious," I'd never abort it, and adoption is just too hard, I'm keeping it."

"Okay," he said forcing a smile," you know if it's true we'll make pretty great parents."

"Oh I don't know about that," I said shaking my head," I don't have much experience with babies. I mean I'm still a kid myself, well for a few more months technically."

"Hey Lena we can do this," he said pushing aside a piece of my hair," it'll be hard, but we can do it. I mean come on there's some parents out there that are crackheads or sign their kids up for that toddlers in pageants show, I think we'll beat them out."

"That's true," I said laughing through my tears. Damon always knows how to make me feel better.

"You can move in here with me and we'll be a family," he said pulling me up on his lap," this is what we've always wanted, it's just happening a lot sooner than we had planned. Life's throwing us a curve ball, but I know we can handle it together."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," I said resting my head against his chest.

"I love you so much," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I said softly against his neck. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and eventually I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone so here we are with chapter 5 and learning if Elena is pregnant or not! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but it makes it more interesting I suppose! I realized I wasn't clear on age or time range in the last chapter so Elena is 17 and Damon is 21. It's summertime before Elena starts her senior year. Anyways, please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Also, check out my new Delena story it's called 'Masks' and I really like it so please check it out! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

DPOV

I may have gotten about an hour of sleep last night at the most; otherwise I tossed and turned for ages. Elena slept like a baby, no pun intended, but I have a feeling she's been having a lot of restless nights this past week sitting on this information and she must be exhausted. I've been watching her sleep soundly, and she still takes my breath away. I've fantasized about having a family with her millions of times, but I never would've expected it to happen so soon. Elena still has another year of high school, she's a teenager who isn't even 18 yet. I'm so insanely busy with school and getting all of my classes done so I can transfer to Colombia; I don't know what a child would do to that. I would drop everything for Elena and our unborn child in a heartbeat if I had to, but I want to do something important with my life because of Elena and our future family. I want my children to have a successful and accomplished father who can provide and set an example for them. That's why I need to go to medical school and become a doctor, so I can actually be worth something. It kills me thinking that I may not be a good enough man for my family, especially for Elena. A minute later she started stirring and I turned on to my back so she wouldn't know I had been staring.

"You look like you're lost in thought," she said turning on her side to face me.

"I have been up all night," I said with a sigh," I hardly slept at all. I'm glad you got some rest though."

"It's the first nights sleep I've had all week," she said glumly," I guess just being in your arms helps."

"Well you know I love to help," I said smirking and pulling her closer so I could wrap my arms around her.

"We have to go to the doctor soon," she said nuzzling her head in my neck.

"I know," I said absentmindedly running my hand up and down her back.

"If it's true we'll have to tell my parents," she said nervously. I hadn't even thought about that. It took a while for her dad to even accept Elena and I as a couple, and he still gets pretty strict when it comes to us. Now he's going to know we have sex, he'll probably murder me.

"Hey don't worry about it," she said resting her hand on my cheek.

"So the conversation will be a simple 'hey Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert nice to see you oh by the way your daughter and I have amazing sex all the time and now she's pregnant' yeah that'll go great," I said sarcastically.

"Okay well I wasn't planning on it going down like that," she said with a small laugh," maybe don't include the amazing sex part."

"But I don't want to lie," I said with a mock pout as I pressed a kiss to her lips.

"We just don't have to include that particular piece of information," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay I suppose," I said sitting up in bed and taking her hand," you want to get ready?"

"Yeah sure," she said with a small smile. We both dressed quickly forgoing breakfast and driving straight to the clinic. The waiting room felt like it took a hundred hours, and when they finally called Elena's name my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"So Ms. Gilbert what can I do for you," the doctor asked when we got into a back room.

"Well I think I'm pregnant," Elena said awkwardly.

"I'm assuming you're the boyfriend," the doctor said looking at me.

"Yeah that's me," I said uncomfortably.

"Okay have you taken any tests," she asked focusing her attention back on Elena," or are you just showing symptoms?"

"I've taken three tests that all came back positive," Elena said biting her lip nervously.

"Okay and it says here that you're 17 so this is obviously unplanned," the doctor said with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Completely," Elena said sighing.

"Okay well since you've gotten three positives I expect it is most likely true," she said looking at Elena sadly," but we're going to have to draw blood to know for sure so I'm going to send a nurse in to take a sample and we'll test it right away."

"Okay," Elena said nodding. The doctor left the room and Elena and I stayed quiet for a few minutes until the nurse came in. I took Elena's hand in mine giving her a reassuring squeeze as the nurse drew blood. She hissed in pain when the needle entered her skin and I kissed the top of her head keeping her free hand intertwined with mine. When the nurse finished she left the room and all we could do was wait. It felt like years went by and seasons passed outside the window until the doctor came back inside.

"So what's the verdict," I asked anxiously.

"Well as I predicted it's positive you're pregnant Elena," the doctor said with a serious expression on her face as Elena started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her trying to soothe her as the doctor politely gave Elena a moment.

"What's the next move," I asked her trying to keep it together for Elena who's a wreck in my arms.

"Well she needs to decide if she wants to go through with it or not," the doctor said looking at me sternly as if I were the anti-Christ.

"She's going to keep it we already discussed it," I said gulping.

"Okay then you need to make an appointment with an O.B.G.Y.N. as soon as possible," she said handing me a piece of paper," this is a list with some recommendations."

"Okay thank you," I said politely.

"Elena you take care of yourself honey," she said patting Elena on the leg and leaving the room.

"I can't believe this," Elena said finally speaking up still engulfed in my arms.

"I know," I said kissing the top of her head.

"I have to tell my parents," she said between tears.

"We can wait to do that," I said tucking aside a piece of her hair.

"No it's going to haunt me until they know I need to tell them," she said wiping her tears and steadying herself before hopping down from the bed.

"So do you want to go now," I asked her concerned.

"Yeah I think we should," she said nodding.

"Elena," I said pulling her close and angling her chin towards my face," you know I love you."

"I love you too," she said pulling me close and pressing her lips against mine. I took her hand and we walked back out to my car to drive back to her parent's house. When we pulled up she got out immediately, I think she just wants to get it over with.

"Lena," Katherine said smiling when we walked inside," how'd it go?"

Elena broke down crying again, resting her head on my shoulder as I nodded at Katherine who had a horrified expression on her face.

"We're here to tell your parents," I said sighing.

"Okay they're in the kitchen I'll get them," she said leaving the room and coming back in a few minutes later with the Gilberts. I felt like I would literally throw up, but the tearful Elena I'm currently holding in my arms is helping me stay calm, or rather try to that is.

"Elena what's wrong," Miranda said concerned as she looked between us," why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant," Elena said sobbing harder as both of the Gilbert's eyes widened.

"You're what," Grayson asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant," Elena said wiping her tears and moving out of my arms to stand up straight and face them.

"Oh my god," Miranda said as tears filled her eyes," do you know for sure Elena?"

"Yes I went to a doctor," Elena said tearing up again as I grabbed her hand to support her.

"This is unbelievable," Mr. Gilbert said angrily looking between us," you can't be serious right now."

"Daddy I'm so sorry," Elena said crying harder now. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. What do you say to the father of the teenage girl you've just impregnated? I'm sorry I took your daughters virginity and then proceeded to have sex with her all the time?

"I just can't believe it," Miranda said through her tears.

"This is your fault," Mr. Gilbert said angrily pointing a finger at me," you son of a bitch."

"Daddy this isn't Damon's fault," Elena said stepping further forward.

"Of course it is," he said walking closer to us.

"Grayson calm down you aren't helping the situation," Miranda said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," Grayson said charging towards us," this bastard got my daughter pregnant."

"Dad stop," Katherine said forcefully pulling him away from Elena and I.

"How can you be so calm about this," he said angrily looking between a crying Miranda and Katherine who's acting surprisingly level-headed.

"We are not calm," Katherine said fighting back tears," mom is upset and I'm trying to stay strong for Elena, but it's already happened and it's too late to do anything. Getting angry won't do anything."

"I need to clear my head," he said storming past us and grabbing his keys before slamming the door closed and leaving us all standing there silently, only the sound of Mrs. Gilbert's sobs echoing through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone so finally here's chapter 6! I'm sorry I know I don't update this story as regularly as you'd all like, my other stories have kind of taken over while this one gets put on the back burner. I promise it will not go unfinished, it just may take a little longer than the others for a new chapter. Anyways, we're continuing basically where we left off. This chapter does jump ahead by a week so Damon and Elena have had some time to accept their new reality. The fact that Elena is mature for her age and Damon is older does make this a little bit easier than your average teen pregnancy, but obviously they're still freaked out. We'll hear more from her parents too, and there's even a little tiny bit of light smut for you. Please enjoy, and leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV

It's been a week since Damon and I told my parents about the baby, and I haven't spoken to either of them. After my dad stormed out of the house my mom locked herself in her room, and when he did come back he didn't say a word to anyone. I suppose I should be grateful there was no violence, but still they aren't taking it very well. I've been staying at Damon's hoping that maybe some time apart from them will be a good thing, I'm hoping that giving them space will help them to come to terms with my pregnancy. I'm not angry with them; I understand why they're so upset. Katherine has been texting me with updates about home, and she came by a few times. I know my parents have a right to be angry, I chose to have sex with Damon and I brought this on myself.

I just keep thinking about how easily this could've been prevented, but then I feel guilty because I don't want to resent my own child. I have an actual real human being growing inside of me, and he or she deserves to have the best life I can possibly give them. I'm still trying to accept it, but I'm also starting to get a little bit excited about starting a family with Damon.

It's still summer and I have a few more moths to decide what to do as far as school, but in all honesty the thought of showing up to Mystic Falls High pregnant doesn't sound appealing whatsoever and I'm hoping I can figure out another way to get my diploma. I've been over school for a while now, after Damon and Katherine graduated it kind if sucked, and really the only person I care about there is Caroline, but she's also busy with Tyler and cheerleading.

I turn 18 in October, which a little over three months from now and then I can officially decide what I want to do and where I want to go, I'm hoping my parents will support my choice to move in with Damon permanently now that I'm pregnant, but I also don't know if they'll be comfortable with me living out of wedlock so soon. Then again, I'm already having a child out of wedlock and I think that's probably a lot worse. Damon and I still plan on moving to New York next year since we already have an apartment; he even said he'd hire someone to convert the guest room in the penthouse into a nursery. I've spent the last two years counting down the days until we could move in there, and now with the baby it feels like it's coming faster than I ever would've thought.

"I come bearing food," Damon said walking into his apartment with to-go bags from The Grill.

"Good I'm starving," I said as he sat down next to me on the couch handing me my box.

"Well now that you're eating for two you have to tell me when you're hungry so I can get you food," he said pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food," I said amused. He's been really overprotective and attentive since the news of the baby, and it only makes me love him more. I honestly don't know what I would be doing with out him.

"You shouldn't have to get your own food," he said smirking," I mean you're growing a person inside of you, and that's a lot of responsibility. The least I can do is make sure you're taken care of."

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are lately," I asked him smiling.

"I'm always up for compliments," he said smirking back. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence watching old sitcoms, which I know Damon hates, but he always lets me choose. After we set the empty containers he pulled me close to sit on his lap as he peppered kisses along my neck.

"Are you still going to like me when I get fat," I asked him biting my lip nervously.

"Elena that's ridiculous I love you no matter what, besides you're pregnant that's kind of the point," he said laughing.

"I know, but my stomach is going to get all big and my feet will probably swell," she said frowning," I'm going to look gross."

"You could never look gross," he said tucking some hair behind my ear.

"You say that now Salvatore just wait until I turn into a whale," I said giggling.

"Well I happen to think you'd make a very sexy whale," he whispered in my ear seductively before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. I granted his tongue access to my mouth right away so he could deepen the kiss stroking our mouths together desperately. It's been a while since we've been like this, the news of the baby kind of put a halt on our usual couple time, but now that the news has settled things are starting to get back to normal, with us at least.

"You know I heard a rumor one time that sex is better during pregnancy," I said as our lips separated.

"Are you insinuating something Ms. Gilbert," he asked trailing his hand along my bare thigh.

"Take me to the bedroom and find out," I said wrapping my arms and legs around him to kiss him again. He picked me up walking me to the bedroom and carefully setting me down on the plush comforter underneath him without breaking the kiss. I ran my hands under his t-shirt along his abs pushing the fabric up and over his head. He moved down and slowly pushed my t-shirt up my torso pressing kisses along my toned stomach as I lifted my arms up helping him tug it off quickly.

"Mmm I love it when you don't wear bras," he said grinning down at my naked upper body before lowering his mouth to one of my nipples making me moan loudly in response.

"Please Damon I need you," I said pulling his head up towards my lips again. I reached down in between us unzipping his jeans and helping him push them away as he removed my shorts leaving us in only our underwear.

"God, you're stunning," he said kissing a trail down my neck and over my chest all the way down to the top of my little pink lace panties. He rubbed my core through the lace and I moaned bucking my hips up as he slowly brought the damp material down my legs shedding his boxers as well.

"I love you so much," he said after he slithered back up my body positioning himself at my entrance.

"I love you too," I said pulling his lips to mine as he entered me and we both cried out in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him as he set a steady pace thrusting in and out as we both let out muffled moans against each other's mouths. When he sped up I felt that familiar tightening in my belly before I exploded around him and he reached his release right after, collapsing on top of me collecting his breath, being careful not to crush me. He kissed me again sliding his tongue in my mouth before pulling out and lying next to me, pulling me into his arms so he could hold me tight.

"How long does it take to know if it's a boy or a girl," he asked a minute later as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"When I looked it up it said 16 to 20 weeks, so probably in a few months from now," I said looking up at him," why? What do you want?"

"I don't really have a preference," he said shrugging.

"I think I'd rather have a girl," I said after I thought about it for a minute.

"I could think of nothing better than I little Elena Gilbert running around here," he said with a genuine smile, and for the first time in a while I feel truly and completely happy.

* * *

"Hey, I went to the store and bought you some more healthy food," Katherine said walking into the apartment the next afternoon with a few bags of groceries. Damon is at his uncle's house today to tell him and Stefan about my pregnancy, he thought it would be better to do it alone, but I think he's just trying to protect me in case Uncle J. gets angry. Truthfully I'm glad he went alone because I can't take anymore hostile reactions to my big news.

"You didn't have to do that," I said smiling at her.

"I know, but I feel like I need to do something for you and since Damon has most things covered I figured I'd do this," she said setting the bags down on the counter and putting things away.

"How are mom and dad," I asked walking into the kitchen as she put vegetables in the drawer of the fridge.

"Uh they're okay," she said with a small smile. "Mom seems to be in better spirits, and dad is a little less angry looking."

"Have they said anything about me," I asked sheepishly.

"Mom knows we've been talking so she asked me how you were a few times," she said sighing," but I think she's just nervous about seeing you again. She had a bit of a nervous breakdown when you told her, honestly I think she's embarrassed."

"I want to see them and talk with them, I'm just afraid," I said nervously fiddling with my hands.

"I know, and they know you're only here to give them some time," she said taking my hand.

"I miss them," I admitted sadly.

"They miss you too Lena," she said pulling me in for a hug.

"I think I want to move in here permanently," I said after we pulled apart.

"Well I do think it would be better for you guys to live together for the sake of the baby, and you do need to get adjusted to it before it's born," she said nodding.

"So, you think it's a good idea," I asked her surprised.

"Yeah I think it is," she said nodding," I mean you guys have been together for almost three years, and you've known each other your whole lives. If you were a few years older you'd probably do it anyways, so now works too I suppose."

"Thank you for being so supportive," I said with a grateful smile.

"No matter what you're my baby sister and I will support you in everything you do," she said seriously," and I'm going to be the best Aunt ever."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," I said shaking my head," just the thought of someone calling me that is so weird. Plus, Mother's Day will be a holiday that I'm apart of now, it's crazy."

"Yeah now I have a whole other holiday I have to buy you a gift on," she said smirking.

"What are you two chatting about," Damon asked walking into the apartment during our conversation.

"Mother's Day," I said as he came over and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Hmm okay," he said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're home Damon I went to the store and bought some healthier foods that you can cook for Elena," Katherine said opening the fridge.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can feed Elena just fine," he said defensively.

"I know you can, but I was reading up on pregnancy and they say that it's important to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables, which you are in short supply of," she said crossing her arms.

"We will eat healthy I promise," I said trying to ease Katherine's nerves.

"And you're taking your prenatal vitamins right," she asked looking at me.

"Yes Kat I take them every day, you have nothing to worry about," I said with a small smile.

"So how was your uncle's," Katherine asked looking at Damon curiously.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, how did it go," I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well there was some tension, and Uncle J. did tell me I was stupid for being so careless," he said rolling his eyes," but in the end he hugged me and told me I'd be a good father."

"That's pretty good considering our circumstances," I said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I could tell he was disappointed though," he said in a sad tone.

"Well I'll give you guys some time," Katherine said politely interrupting us," uh just call me soon."

"Okay thanks Kat," I said smiling at her as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

"Well now that we're finally alone we can have some fun," he said wiggling his eyebrows and I giggled as he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him and let him carry me to the bedroom.

DPOV

As Elena and I stood outside the familiar white house I couldn't help but feel excruciatingly nervous. Miranda called Elena yesterday and asked her to come over for dinner with me so we could all properly talk, and now that we're here I don't think either of us wants to go inside.

"We have to face them eventually," Elena said looking up at me.

"I know," I said sighing. I gave the hand she had already intertwined with mine a tight squeeze before walking up and through the front door. I could smell something with garlic cooking, and I heard people talking in the kitchen.

"Uh hi everybody," Elena said nervously when we walked towards them.

"Sweetheart it's so good to see you," Miranda said running towards Elena and hugging her tightly.

"You too," Elena said smiling," and dinner smells amazing."

"I'm making chicken parmesan," she said smiling and walking back towards the stove. We all stood there quietly, you could cut the tension with a fucking knife, and I swear Grayson is thinking of 100 ways to kill me in his mind.

"Well I suppose we should relocate to the dining room dinner will be ready soon," Miranda said pulling garlic bread out of the oven. We all moved towards the dining room, and I took a seat next to Elena resting my hand on her leg.

"I want to apologize for what a mess I was when you told us your uhm news," Miranda said sighing. "I was just so surprised, and I know how hard teen pregnancy is on girls and I just got really upset when I thought about how much this could change for you."

"I know, you don't have to apologize," Elena said shaking her head.

"No I do Elena," she said as tears gathered in her eyes. "You are my daughter and I love you no matter what. I don't exactly approve of your choice to have sex so young, but it is your life, and I know that you are a smart girl, these things can happen to anyone.

"Look I want to apologize for my anger," Grayson said chiming in with a cold expression on his face. "Elena you're my daughter, and just as your mother said I love your more than anything in the world no matter what, I will always be apart of your life, and your child's life. With that being said, I also want you both to understand how unbelievably disappointed I am with you."

"I'm so sorry daddy," Elena said taking my hand under the table.

"I know you are," he said nodding," but it doesn't change what you did. Especially you Damon, you betrayed my trust, and completely disregarded my rules. I told you from the start I didn't want you having sex, but here we are."

"Look sir I know you probably hate me, and I understand why you'd be angry," I said politely," but I love Elena more than anything. No matter what we're spending the rest of our lives together, baby or no baby, and our choice to have sex was something we decided together."

"When," he asked harshly.

"When what," Elena asked confused.

"When did you decide to start having sex," he asked with an angry expression.

"Uh not long after we officially got together 2 years ago," she said biting her lip.

"So this began before your mother and I even knew about you," he asked raising his voice. "Damon you had sex with my daughter under my roof! We opened our home to you, and this is how you repay us? By deflowering and corrupting my daughter?"

"Grayson calm down," Miranda said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't corrupt me," Elena shouted angrily. "I was the one that decided I wanted to have sex with him, I initiated it because I loved him and I wanted to be with him."

"Elena you were 15 years old," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but what does her age have to do with this," I asked firmly.

"Because you were 18, you took advantage of her," he said looking at me with hatred in his eyes. "You know that isn't even legal, it's called statutory rape."

"Dad you're overreacting," Katherine said irritated.

"How can you say that making love to my boyfriend who I trusted was rape," Elena said standing up and shouting at him.

"Because you were too young to know it was wrong," he said shouting louder before looking back at me as if I'd just punched a baby. "And you used her age to your advantage to get her into bed."

"It wasn't like that at all," I said defending myself. "Elena and I chose to have sex because we loved each other, and it's how we show it. I know that it may not be something you approve of, but with all due respect this isn't your life. And you know damn well that Elena wasn't some stupid mindless teenage girl that would let some guy easily get into her pants. She wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with he because we love each other."

The room turned silent as we all sat there with tension looming heavily in the air. I didn't know what else I could say, but hearing him compare what Elena and I have to rape makes me want to be sick. I would never take advantage of Elena, ever.

_**DING**_

"Oh that's the timer," Miranda said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Grayson got up to help her bring the food in while Katherine, Elena, and I sat there quietly trying to process what just happened. I could hear muffled voices as they talked in the kitchen, and they didn't come back in for another 10 minutes. After the food was brought in we all ate in complete silence, you could hear nothing but the sound of forks hitting plates and the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner. Even when we all finished no one spoke, everyone was too afraid to break the silence.

"Regardless of how you got into this situation it is here, and we cannot change it," Miranda said being the first to speak as we all looked at her. "Now, have the two of you made any decisions yet?"

"Well I'm keeping it obviously," Elena said shrugging," and I made an appointment with a doctor in a few weeks."

"Have you considered adoption," Grayson asked calmly as we all looked at him in surprise.

"I don't want to give it up," Elena said shaking her head firmly.

"So I'm assuming you plan on living at Damon's once you turn 18," Miranda said fiddling with her napkin.

"Well, actually I was kind of hoping I could move in with him now since I'm pregnant," she said nervously.

"You're only 17 Elena," Miranda said shaking her head.

"I know, but we're about to have a child and we need to get adjusted to being together," Elena said pleadingly.

"Well Elena has three months until she turns 18 and roughly 8 until she has the baby, so maybe we could slowly progress to her living with Damon until her birthday," Katherine said trying to compromise.

"Elena I want you sleeping in your own bed under our roof until you're legally an adult," Grayson said with sad eyes. I actually feel sorry for him, and now the guilt is setting in even more than it already was.

"Damon is welcome in this house whenever he wants," Miranda said calmly," and I'd like to at least keep you here until you're legally allowed to live on your own."

"Can you give me more freedom to be with Damon," Elena asked hopefully.

"Under the circumstances you can see him whenever you please," she said taking a deep breath. "And if you want to spend the night together you'll do it here, and there will be no sex under this roof. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Elena and I said in unison.

"Okay well this is going to be an adjustment for all of us, so from now on there will be a clean slate," Miranda said forcing a smile that was obviously difficult to produce. Elena looked up at me with a reassuring smile, and I took her hand pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm. This isn't going to be easy at all, but I love Elena and I love our child, and that's all I need to know right now.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? That dinner was intense, but I figured any normal parents wouldn't be very happy about the situation, especially a dad knowing his daughter had sex with her older boyfriend. Anyways, please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


End file.
